Monodrama Sequel
by Bels137
Summary: Lautan memang bisa memisahkan mereka, tapi tidak dengan bulan diatas sana. / Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Kyumin/ Yaoi/ Thanks!


_Why did you come? Where were you?_

_It seems like it's a bit late but we finally meet._

_Do you believe in love?_

_Is this fate?_

Sungmin menghela nafas sebelum menatap koper dan juga tas hitamnya yang sudah tertata rapi di ambang pintu kamarnya. Berkali-kali Sungmin melirik ke arah jam tangannya dan berkali-kali juga pria itu memandang ke arah pintu. Tidak ada satupun yang datang, handphonenya juga tidak berbunyi sedaritadi. Pria itu mencoba berjalan ke arah jendela dan melihat keadaan diluar, tidak hujan namun angin berhembus kencang.

Cklek.

Sungmin segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu yang terbuka dengan wajah penasarannya, namun kemudian wajahnya kembali datar saat melihat Eunhyuk yang ada disana. Bukan orang itu.

"Ya ya, kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Tidak senang bukan aku yang kemari, huh?" ucap Eunhyuk sambil berjalan ke arah Sungmin dan memeluk pria yang lebih tua darinya itu, "kau harus semangat, Hyung! Musicalmu itu adalah musical pertama korea yang digelar di Taiwan, laku keras pula tiketmu!"

Sungmin tertawa, mengusap-usap punggung Eunhyuk lalu melepas pelukan mereka, "aku juga semangat. Tenang saja. Hanya saja, aku takut Kyuhyun tidak sempat bertemu denganku sebelum aku pergi ke Taiwan."

Eunhyuk mengangguk sesaat lalu menepuk pundak Sungmin seakan ia adalah Hyungnya disini, "tenang saja, walaupun latihan dramanya sangat sulit dan melelahkan, pasti dia menyempatkam waktu untu-"

"Sungmin?! Syukurlah kau belum berangkat!"

Kedua pria bermarga Lee itu terkejut saat melihat seorang pria dengan mantel berwarna biru berdiri didepan pintu dengan terengah-engah, udara memang dingin, namun Sungmin dan Eunhyuk bisa melihat keringat mengucur didahi pria itu.

"Kau berlari?" tanya Eunhyuk, yang juga mewakili dari pertanyaan Sungmin.

Pria itu tidak menjawab, namun berjalan ke arah Sungmin dan Eunhyuk, atau lebih tepatnya hanya ke arah Sungmin. Dengan tidak sopannya, pria itu menjauhkan Eunhyuk dari Sungmin. "Kembalilah ke kamarmu, bukankah kau juga mau ke kantor SM?"

Eunhyuk yang tahu kalau itu adalah pengusiran halus dari magnaenya, hanya memberikan tatapan tajam ke arah pria itu lalu keluar dari kamar Sungmin.

Kini hanya tinggal mereka berdua, dua minggu lebih keadaan diantara mereka kembali membaik, mencoba menghilangkan kenangan buruk dan membuat kenangan indah untuk menutupinya. Hampir setiap hari mereka lalui bersama, hampir setiap malam mereka tidur berdampingan. Seperti dulu, seperti mereka tidak pernah berpisah.

Sungmin mengambil langkah untuk mendekati sang kekasih yang sepertinya berlari untuk sekedar menemuinya. Ada perasaan lega saat tahu bahwa ia sempat melihat wajah ini sebelum pergi ke Taiwan. Diusapnya wajah keringat milik Kyuhyun, "kenapa kau berlari?"

Sang pemilik wajah hanya tersenyum sebelum mengambil jemari Sungmin untuk ia kecup, "aku takut kau sudah pergi sebelum aku datang. Latihanku sangat lama selesai dan jalanan juga sangat ramai hari ini, aku takut tidak bisa memberikan semangatku padamu."

Sungmin tidak menjawab apa-apa, dia hanya mengeratkan kedua tangannya dan Kyuhyun yang kini bertautan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun kini memperhatikan pakaian yang dipakai Sungmin, "kau serius hanya akan memakai kaus ini dicuaca seperti ini?"

Sungmin melirik pakaiannya, celana jeans, kaus berwarna biru, dan juga mantel abu-abu yang akan ia bawa. "Memang kenapa?"

Kyuhyun melepas tautan mereka lalu tanpa pamit dia segera keluar dari kamar Sungmin. Sungmin yang ditinggali hanya mengerjapkan matanya tanda tidak paham apa maksud sang kekasih. Namun Kyuhyun tidak lama, beberapa menit kemudian, pria kelahiran februari itu kembali dengan membawa kaus dan jaket hitamnya.

"Pakailah, kausku ini lebih tebal dari punyamu, dan lagipula mantelmu ini juga belum kau cuci semenjak dari China bukan? Pakai saja jaketku. Atau mau aku ambilkan jaket yang lain?"

Sungmin menatap sang kekasih yang berada didepannya, sejak kapan Kyuhyun perhatian sekali dengan apa yang ia pakai?

Kyuhyun yang tidak sabar segera membuka kaus Sungmin, namun sepertinya pria manis itu sadar atas apa yang akan dilakukan kekasihnya. "Ya mesum! Kau mau apa, hah?!"

"Aku ingin memakaikan kausnya, kau saja yang berpikiran kotor. Ini cepat pakai, nanti kau keburu dipanggil untuk turun." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan bajunya.

Sungmin yang tidak ingin sang kekasih mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, segera mengambil baju tersebut dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Sesaat kemudian Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan baju yang sudah berganti menjadi warna hitam. Sekali lagi, Kyuhyun tersenyum puas melihat bajunya sangat pas dipakai sang kekasih.

"Kau seperti umur 17 tahun bila berpakaian seperti itu, apalagi rambutmu yang tertata begini." tutur Kyuhyun yang dibalas cubitan oleh Sungmin. Sungmin sendiri juga membenarkan perkataan Kyuhyun, sang stylist noona yang memilihkan tataan dan warna rambutnya untuk musikal ini, dan sepertinya tidak buruk juga.

Sungmin berkaca sebentar dicermin, mengamati airport fashionnya, mengingat hanya dia saja yang akan menjadi bintang nanti. "Kau tidak takut akan kepergianku?"

Kyuhyun bergerak untuk memeluk dari belakang tubuh Sungmin yang masih betah berkaca, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu pria yang lebih tua. Ia paham betul apa maksud pertanyaan Sungmin. Bukan soal berapa hari Sungmin akan pergi, atau juga tentang musikal mereka berdua. Tapi tentang seseorang yang akan bersama Sungmin disana.

"Kau sendiri, tidak takut meninggalkanku sendiri disini?"

Sungmin tersenyum kecil sebelum mengelus tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkar dipinggangnya. "Kau selalu membuatku takut, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun memandang kedua mata Sungmin dari balik kaca, dan tentunya, sepasang mata itu juga ikut menatapnya. "Bila berhenti mencintaimu dan meninggalkanmu adalah hal yang kau takutkan, maka jangan khawatir, karna itu adalah hal yang tidak akan pernah ada didalam hidupmu, Sungmin."

"Maafkan aku. Semakin hari aku semakin merasa seperti idiot. Bodoh dan entahlah, meninggalkanmu seperti kemarin adalah hal terbod-"

"Sssttt, berhenti. Kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri bila bicara seperti itu lagi. Kita sudah sepakat untuk melupakan itu." telunjuk Kyuhyun berhasil menghentikan ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Sungmin. "Bukankah ini tahun yang baru dan juga umurmu yang bertambah satu, maka biarkanlah yang lalu tertinggal dibelakangmu. Kau hanya mempunyai aku didepanmu saat ini, benarkan?"

Sungmin mengangguk dan membalikkan badannya agar bisa menatap wajah kekasihnya secara langsung. "Terima kasih, terima kasih banyak."

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, namun bibirnya yang kini membentur bibir Sungmin seakan menjawab semuanya. Disatukannya kedua dahi mereka agar bisa menatap kedua mata foxy itu lebih dekat.

Sungmin terkekeh kecil hingga menimbulkan bingung di Kyuhyun. "Kenapa tertawa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku berpikir, sejak musicalmu dimulai, entah akan berapa orang yang akan dicium oleh bibir ini." tutur Sungmin seraya menunjuk bibir tebal milik Kyuhyun. "Aku, Lina Noona, Seohyunnie, dan apa ada lagi orang yang akan memerankan Yeon Woo?"

Kyuhyun segera memisahkan kening mereka dan memasang wajah jengah akan candaan Sungmin. "Kau tahu ini hanya script, Sungmin. Jangan cemburu begitu. Seperti tidak pernah beradegan ciuman saja."

Tawa Sungmin makin mengeras dan sepasang tangannya mulai menangkup wajah Kyuhyun agar kembali menatapnya, "aku tidak cemburu. Bagaimana bisa aku cemburu pada seorang pria yang hampir satu dekade mencintai seorang pria juga?"

Kini Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum menyetujui ucapan Sungmin, "terima kasih sudah mempercayaiku."

"Aku yang lebih berterima kasih karna kau mau mempercayaiku lagi."

Kyuhyun kembali mencuri ciuman dibibir Sungmin, "aku mencintaimu."

"Aku lebih, lebih, lebih mencintaimu."

Dan biarkan sejenak mereka berdua berciuman sebelum sang manager yang sedang ditahan Eunhyuk merecoki situasi romantis ini.

.

.

Kyuhyun yang sudah selesai dengan latihannya, Ryeowook yang sedang menunggu waktu siarannya, dan juga Kangin yang sedang bersantai sehabis pengambilan gambar untuk filmnya terlihat sedang menonton tv demi menghilangkan kebosanan yang ada di dorm. Donghae sedang sibuk reading untuk film pendeknya, Sungmin yang sudah terbang empat jam yang lalu, Heechul yang sedang di pulau Nami, dan juga Eunhyuk yang belum kembali dari kantor SM membuat suasana dorm semakin sepi.

"Aku pulang." suara Eunhyuk membuat ketiga pria itu menoleh ke arah pintu dan mengangguk bersamaan menjawab salam Eunhyuk.

"Loh tumben Kangin Hyung dan kau, Ryeowookkie, ada di lantai 11? Tidak ada orang di dorm bawah?" tanya Eunhyuk seraya duduk disamping Kyuhyun tanpa menganti bajunya.

Kangin Hyung dan Ryeowook menggeleng, enggan mengeluarkan suara atau enggan melewati sedikit adegan dari film yang sedang diputar di tv.

Eunhyuk yang merasa tidak ditanggapi bila mengobrol dengan kedua pria itu, segera menyenggol Kyuhyun yang sedang asik memakan popcorn buatannya sendiri. "Ya Kyuhyun, sudah liat photo hasil fans di bandara saat Sungmin Hyung tiba?"

Kyuhyun yang merasa nama sang kekasih disebut segera menoleh ke arah Eunhyuk, "belum, aku tidak membuka social media hari ini, ada apa?"

Eunhyuk tidak langsung menjawab, melainkan memasang gummy smilenya yang belakangan ini sering ia pamerkan. Kangin dan Ryeowook pun seperti ikut tertarik dengan pembicaraan kedua member itu.

"Ya, ada apa memangnya?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan tidak sabar.

"Buka saja kalau penasaran. Ya menurutku sih, tidak ada yang istimewa, tapi aku saja hampir tertipu." ucap Eunhyuk seraya berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan memasuki kamarnya. Meninggalkan ketiga pria yang menyumpahi dirinya karna sudah dibuat penasaran.

"Memang photo Sungmin kenapa? Apa jatuh lagi di airport?" tanya Kangin membuat Kyuhyun tambah penasaran.

"Atau jangan-jangan, Sungmin Hyung bersama Ef- Empphh!" Kangin segera menutup mulut Ryeowook dan menatap Ryeowook dengan sangar, "sudah lihat saja sana, Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun yang juga enggan berpikir macam-macam segera mengambil handphone yang tergeletak disebelahnya dan segera membuka aplikasi twitter, karna biasanya dari situ akan banyak ia dapatkan berita terupdate.

Setelah menulis nama Sungmin di kolom search, wajah penasaran Kyuhyun berubah menjadi tersenyum. Kedua mata itu tidak berkedip memandang pria yang ada diphoto itu, seperti tidak ada bosannya.

Sedangkan Kangin dan Ryeowook yang sama tidak sabarannya segera merebut handphone Kyuhyun.

"Lho? Ini Sungmin?" tutur Kangin sambil memandang photo itu dan wajah Kyuhyun bergantian.

Ryeowook yang sedikit berpikir segera mengiyakan. "Mirip sekali dengamu, hanya saja seperti Kyuhyun versi muka bersih."

"Ya maksudmu apa?!" Kyuhyun yang tidak menerima ejekan Ryeowook, kembali merebut handphonenya dari tangan Kangin. Kembali memandang photo Sungmin yang sendirian di airport sana, dengan memeluk boneka teddy bear yang menjadi hadiah karna Kangin dan Eunhyuk yang waktu itu membeli donut banyak.

Tanpa memperdulikan ocehan Kangin dan Ryeowook yang masih berkomentar, Kyuhyun mengklik 'save' untuk satu photo Sungmin. Memandang sekali lagi, sebelum tersenyum mengingat satu kalimat yang dulu sempat ia tidak percaya.

Sepasang manusia tanpa ikatan darah yang sudah lama tinggal bersama, mengasihi satu sama lain, dan memberi cinta diantara mereka, maka akan sedikit banyak memiliki kesamaan dalam segala hal, termasuk rupanya. Dan mungkin, mereka ditakdirkan untuk terus bersama.

.

.

.

"Oppa?"

Sungmin sedikit terkejut saat seorang wanita menegurnya saat ia sedang bersiap untuk rehearsal. Wanita itu adalah Ji Hoon, mantan kekasihnya. "Effie?"

Ji Hoon sedikit tersentak saat mendengar nama panggungnya yang keluar dari bibir Sungmin, bukan Ji Hoon apalagi Ji Hoonnie. "Effie? Tidak biasanya kau memanggilku seperti itu."

Sungmin yang tidak mau menanggapi hanya tersenyum dan menggeser duduknya agar Ji Hoon bisa duduk disampingnya. "Kau baru tiba? Bersama Jino?"

Gadis itu mengangguk, "Jino sedang bersiap. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan kesini. Oppa, sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

"Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin. Sebenarnya Sungmin tidak mau tahu lagi apa yang ingin wanita ini bicarakan. Semenjak hari dimana Sungmin mengembalikan gelang, berarti itu adalah hari dimana Sungmin mengembalikan semua perasaannya. Perasaan yang sebenarnya tak pernah ada.

"Aku tidak bisa bicara disini. Bagaimana kalau setelah musical? Kita bisa bicara berdua di cafe depan hotel tempat kita menginap. Kau mau, Oppa?" Ji Hoon sedikit menggeser duduknya agar tubuhnya bisa berhadapan langsung dengan Sungmin. Kedua matanya memandang harap ke arah Sungmin yang terlihat enggan untuk menjawab.

"Oppa, kali ini saja. Setelah ini, aku tidak akan pernah menganggumu, dan mungkin tidak pernah muncul didepan-"

"Kau ini bicara apa. Kita masih mempunyai kerja sama di musical ini, Effie. Lagipula kau sudah aku anggap sebagai adik. Jangan pernah bicara seolah aku tidak mau mengenalmu lagi." Sungmin tersenyum, sangat manis. "Oke, kita berangkat bersama-sama saja ke cafenya. Bagaimana?"

Mendengar penuturan Sungmin, Ji Hoon menampakkan senyum diwajahnya, dan juga anggukan antusias atas pertanyaan Sungmin.

Sungmin sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum, namun dalam hatinya ia tidak tahu apa yang dirasa. Hanya Kyuhyun yang ada didalam pikirannya. Apa dia harus memberitahu Kyuhyun tentang pertemuannya dengan Effie nanti malam? Atau tidak usah? Lagipula ini hanya sekedar minum kopi selepas musical. Sungmin memilih untuk memikirkannya nanti. Yang terpenting, musicalnya malam ini harus berjalan lancar.

.

.

.

"Aku tidur disini ya, Kyuhyun. Aku mohon." Kangin dengan senyum menyebalkan, menurut Kyuhyun, terus berkata seperti itu saat masuk ke dalam kamar magnae Super Junior. Ryeowook yang hampir tengah malam akan baru pulang dari Sukira, Donghae yang memilih menginap di tempat syuting, dan juga Heechul yang masih di Pulau Nami, membuat Kangin harus memilih tidur di lantai 11 daripada sendirian di dorm bawah. "Ayolah~"

"Kemarin Heechul Hyung, sekarang kau. Aish, kalian ini kenapa tidak mau tidur ditempat Eunhyuk saja sih?" protes Kyuhyun sambil ikut berbaring disamping Kangin yang sudah lebih dulu menguasai tempat tidurnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidur di kamar Sungmin saja ya?" goda Kangin.

"Ya jangan! Hanya aku yang boleh tidur dikamar Sungmin!" Bentak Kyuhyun sambil mengambil posisi duduk, "ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Sungmin tidak ada kabarnya ya?"

"Mungkin musicalnya masih berjalan. Hey, bagaimana dengan persiapanmu? Maaf Hyung tidak bisa menonton, aku masih ada pengambilan gambar, Kyu." tutur Kangin sambil ikut duduk disamping Kyuhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula Eomma dan Noonaku katanya mau menonton." balas Kyuhyun, namun matanya masih konsen dengan beda segi panjang di tangannya. "Sudah jam segini, tidak mungkin masih berlangsung. Kemana dia? Apa aku telfon saja?"

Kangin mengendikkan kedua bahunya, "terserah. Sungmin kan kekasihmu, kenapa minta ijin kepadaku?"

Kyuhyun memberikan tatapan malasnya ke arah Kangin sebelum beranjak dari tempat tidur untuk ke arah jendela. Meninggalkan Kangin yang mulai mengambil posisi berbaring lagi untuk menjemput mimpinya.

.

.

.

"Sudah lama kita tidak makan malam berdua begini ya, Oppa?" Ji Hoon tersenyum manis saat dirinya dan Sungmin sudah tiba di dalam cafe.

Sungmin mengangguk sekilas, "lalu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Effie-ah?"

Gadis itu terdiam sebentar sebelum menggeleng, senyum diwajahnya hilang begitu saja saat mendengar nama panggungnya lagi yang diucapkan Sungmin. "Aku hanya merindukanmu, Oppa. Sangat merindukanmu."

Keheningan tercipta di antara mereka berdua saat kalimat itu terucap dibibir Ji Hoon. Sungmin yang bingung untuk membalas apa, dan Ji Hoon yang masih menunggu balasan Sungmin. Ji Hoon tahu bahwa Sungmin memang tidak akan pernah lagi memikirkannya, apalagi merindukannya. Tapi apa tidak boleh hanya berharap?

"Effie, aku rasa kita sudah selesai. Kau sudah tahu aku ini seperti apa. Aku sudah menyakiti dirimu, jadi jangan buat aku untuk menyakitimu lagi." tutur Sungmin sambil memandang kedua mata Ji Hoon yang memerah.

"Aku tidak perduli kau seperti apa. Aku masih belum bisa terima bahwa seperti ini akhir kita. Apa Oppa tidak pernah memikirkan nanti saat orangtuamu, fans, dan masyarakat diluar sana tahu seperti apa sebenarnya seorang Lee Sungmin? Kau tidak mau bukan mendengar mereka mencacimu bahkan berhenti memujamu. Aku tidak mau, dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup seperti ini, Oppa."

Sungmin tidak langsung menjawab semua ucapan Ji Hoon, dia tersenyum sebentar sebelum berbicara. "Aku dan Kyuhyun bersama bukan untuk mendengarkan apa kata orang, bukan untuk memikirkan apapun yang bisa membuat kami berpisah. Sudah hampir delapan tahun aku dan Kyuhyun bersama, jadi akan sangat sayang bukan kalau perjuangan selama delapan tahun harus berakhir seperti ini saja?"

Ji Hoon ingin sekali menulikan pendengarannya. Semua yang diucapkan Sungmin seakan menyindirnya. Seakan menuduh Ji Hoon penghancur hubungannya. Bukankah Sungmin juga ikut andil dalam hubungannya dulu?

"Kau menyelamatkan Kyuhyun dalam hubungan ini, Oppa. Tapi kenapa kau malah membiarkan aku? Bukankah aku disini adalah pihak yang hanya terseret karna perasaanmu dulu? Kenapa kau bersikap seolah aku tidak mempunyai perasaan? Kenapa kau menganggap hanya Kyuhyun yang menderita? Lalu bagaimana denganku? Bagaimana dengan aku yang tahu bahwa aku adalah selingkuhan dari seorang pria gay?"

Sungmin terdiam. Benar kata Ji Hoon, Sungmin tidak pernah memikirkan apapun tentang sakitnya Ji Hoon. Mengapa bisa dia seegois ini?

"Maafkan Oppa. Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membiarkanmu begitu saja. Aku juga sangat bersalah kepadamu, Effie. Maafkan aku sudah menyeretmu sejauh ini. Maafkan aku sudah menyakitimu lebih dalam lagi. Tapi kau tahu, aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan kalian berdua. Aku harus memilih, Effie-ah." tutur Sungmin sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Ji Hoon yang bergetar mehanan tangis diatas meja. "Dan aku memilih Kyuhyun."

Suasan hening mulai menyelimuti mereka berdua lagi. Ji Hoon yang kini membiarkan tetesan bening mengalir di pipinya, dan Sungmin yang berharap genggaman tangannya dapat menenangkan gadis didepannya. Jam pun sudah menunjukkan larut malam, orang-orang di cafe sudah mulai pergi. Tapi Sungmin dan Effie tetap tidak bergeming.

"Effie?" panggil Sungmin saat wanita itu menarik kedua tangannya dari genggaman Sungmin.

Ji Hoon menghapus airmatanya lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "aku pulang."

Namun Sungmin tidak mau hubungan baiknya dengan Ji Hoon berakhir gantung seperti ini. Hey, mereka partner di musical! "Tunggu, kau mau pulang begitu saja? Kau benar-benar marah padaku?"

Ji Hoon yang sudah mau melangkahkan kakinya, menunda niatnya. Menoleh ke arah Sungmin dengan sisa ketegarannya malam ini, "untuk apa aku berdiam disini? Toh kau tetap memilih Kyuhyun sampai mati. Sudahlah, aku memang tidak bisa menerima ini semua, tapi percuma saja menangis didepanmu."

Mendengar ucapan Ji Hoon, Sungmin pun ikut berdiri dari duduknya dan berdiri di hadapan Ji Hoon. "Effie-ah, sekali lagi maafkan aku. Dan juga, terima kasih sudah mau tidak membiarkan ku hidup seperti ini. Tapi-"

"Tapi memang ini hidupmu, iya kan, Oppa? Sudah aku ingin pulang, sebelum aku menangis lagi dan meratap didepanmu." Ji Hoon beranjak dari hadapan Sungmin dan segera mengambil langkah seribu untuk menghilang dari pandangan Sungmin. Secepat mungkin, secepat air matanya yang kini mulai kembali menetes dari kedua matanya.

.

Sungmin yang kembali duduk di kursi cafe 24 jam ini ikut memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Berandai-andai bila saja dia bisa menjaga perasaannya, maka gadis itu tidak mungkin menangis dihadapannya. Namun ketenangan pria Januari itu terusik saat dering handphonenya berbunyi.

"Hallo?"

_"Sungmin? Ya hallo? Aish, kau darimana saja!"_

Sungmin terkikik geli saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang terdengar khawatir dari Korea sana. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang begini khawatirnya. "Maaf, aku tadi habis makan bersama temanku. Kau sudah makan? Bagaimana latihanmu? Sudah siap untuk besok?"

_"Sudah, tadi Kangin Hyung membawa banyak makanan. Tahu-tahunya itu adalah sogokan agar dia tidur dikamarku malam ini. Hm, kau tahu, aku begitu gugup malam ini. Sama seperti musikal sebelumnya, entah kenapa aku selalu mengalami nervous dimalam sebelumnya."_

"Kau gugup karna musical atau karna adegan itu, sayang?" goda Sungmin sambil menahan tawa,

_"Adegan apa?"_

"Jangan sok lupa. Aku yakin itu adalah adegan yang kau hapal benar tanpa membaca naskah." tutur Sungmin, kini pandangannya teralih ke luar jendela. Ingin sekali rasanya melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang pastinya memerah karna menahan kesal. "Jangan lupa memakai lipbalm agar bibir-"

_"Ya Lee Sungmin! Senang sekali menggodaku sih_." gerutu Kyuhyun diseberang sana,_ "aku memang mencium mereka. Tapi bukan berarti selamanya aku akan mencium mereka. Hanya kau, ingat, hanya kau yang akan kucium sampai aku tidak bisa menciummu lagi."_

"Kalau kau tidak bisa menciumku lagi, maka aku yang akan menciummu, Kyuhyun. Agar kita bisa berciuman selamanya."

Obrolan ini memang terdengar menggelikan ditelinga Kangin yang mencuri dengar pembicaraan Kyuhyun, ataupun terdengar hal yang membuat penasaran bagi waiter cafe yang ingin tahu. Tapi ditelinga Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, obrolan ini membuat hati mereka lega. Gugup dan rasa ragu hilang seketika saat suara tawa bersahutan antara Taiwan dan Korea.

_"Aku merindukanmu, Sungmin."_ kalimat yang tiba-tiba itu menyentakkan pikiran Sungmin. Hanya sebaris kalimat namun bisa membuat Sungmin yakin akan kesungguhan Kyuhyun walau tanpa melihat kedua obsidian coklat itu.

"Aku juga. Sangat merindukanmu."

_"Baiklah, aku tutup telfonnya ya?"_

"Hm."

_"Jangan berkencan dengan Ayahku besok seusai musical ya? Tadi siang ia mengirimkan photo tiket musicalmu padaku."_

Sungmin terkekeh mendengarnya, "siap, King Hwon. Lalu kapan kau akan menutup telfon?"

_"Oke, oke. Aku tutup ya?"_

"Iya, jangan tidur malam-malam. Semoga beruntung untuk musicalmu, sayang."

_"Kau juga. Huh, aku ingin sekali menonton musicalmu yang itu."_

"Aku rasa kau akan lama menutup telfonnya. Bagaimana bila aku saja yang menutup telfonnya?"

_"Aish kau tidak tahu aku disini rindu apa?"_

Lagi, Sungmin mengeluarkan tawanya. "Kau dan aku harus tidur, Kyuhyun."

_"Baiklah, bye sayang. Semoga kau memimpikanku."_

Dan pembicaraan interlokal itu terhenti saat Sungmin berkata iya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Namun Sungmin masih betah memandang bulan dari jendela cafe. Tidak seterang saat musim panas, namun juga tidak redup seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Senyum tersungging dibibirnya saat mengingat besok sang kekasih akan mencium seorang wanita. Tapi peduli apa? Ia yakin Kyuhyun akan merasakan hambar saat mencium wanita-wanita itu. Tidak saat mencium bibirnya, bibir yang akan tetap menjadi favorite Kyuhyun sampai kapanpun. Sungmin merasa bulan sedang mengetawainya saat ia berpikir seperti itu, namun tetap, ia ingin menghabiskan malam ini memandang bulan.

.

"Kyuhyun, tidurlah. Kau kan sudah menelfon Sungmin."

Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan ajakan Kangin. Kedua matanya tetap fokus memandang bulan di atas sana. Mendengar suara Sungmin tadi malah membuatnya makin merindukan pria itu. Tapi dia cukup bersabar untuk menunggu beberapa hari lagi, saat dimana dia bisa memeluk pria itu untuk menghilangkan rasa rindu. Kyuhyun tersenyum saat mengingat perasaannya yang tidak ada kata takut saat memikirkan kemungkinan apa yang terjadi di negeri sana. Kyuhun percaya, apa yang Sungmin lakukan, dengan siapa Sungmin, Kyuhyun percaya Sungmin tidak akan berbuat kesalahan lagi. Pandangannya tertuju ke bulan lagi. Tidak biasanya ia memilih memandang bulan dibanding tidur nyenyak dikasur sana. Tapi malam ini, Kyuhyun rasa hanya bulan yang dapat mengantarkan semua perasaannya untuk Sungmin.

Karena memang, lautan bisa memisahkan mereka. Namun tidak dengan bulan di atas sana.

**END**


End file.
